


more than miles in my rearview

by kay_emm_gee



Series: in the span of a heartbeat (flash fics) [17]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: 3x05, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 05:49:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6143497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kay_emm_gee/pseuds/kay_emm_gee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy glanced in the rear view mirror and tried to hold on to his anger even as he saw pain flash across Clarke's face at every dip and turn of the terrain, his cuffs holding her against the vehicle's floor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	more than miles in my rearview

**Author's Note:**

> five sentence prompt challenge

**Bellamy glanced in the rear view mirror and tried to hold on to his anger even as he saw pain flash across Clarke's face at every dip and turn of the terrain, his cuffs holding her against the vehicle's floor.**

She had stopped asking where they were going miles ago, something he was grateful for because he still wasn’t sure if this decision was right, if it was what was best for him, for her, for their people, for anybody.

When they reached the borders of Polis, he stopped the car, crawled into the back, and uncuffed her. Clarke followed him out of the truck without a word, blinking in the sunlight and then turning to him in surprise when she realized where they were.

“It was the only way I could get you out of camp past Pike and his people,” Bellamy said gruffly. “So go back to Polis. Make sure Lexa keeps her word about peace. I’ll do my best to control things at Arkadia.”

She stepped forward, eyes glistening with the same emotion they always did when she was going to embrace him, but he shied away, still so pissed at both her and himself.

“I–don’t. I can’t. Not yet,” he rasped, looking anywhere but her crestfallen expression.

Clarke hesitated, as if wondering if she should push this new boundary between them, but then she nodded in resignation. He hopped in the truck and took off before she could walk away from him, because he wasn’t sure if he could watch that again.

Even so, he couldn’t stop himself from glancing in the rearview at the last second, his pulse jumping not at seeing her retreating back, but Clarke standing still, her back to Polis watching him drive away, this time the one being left behind.


End file.
